Pas encore de titre
by Pridou
Summary: Rodney et Carson s'aiment, mais leur aventure ne fait que de commencer. Du moins pas près de se terminer vu à la vitesse que j'écris...


**Auteur: Pridou**

**Titre : Pas encore de titre…Désolé…**

**Genre: Gen, Songfic et slash. **

**Rating : T **

**Saison: Hum…Troisième ? (En cours donc…)**

**Disclaimer: Mon anniv' c'est le 13 février…--'**

**Résumé: Bien que Rodney et Carson s'aiment, leur aventure ne fait que commencer.**

**Attention ! Je me lance dans une fic plus longue que les autres, c'est une première !**

**En fait, en écoutant mon répertoire musical dans ma chambre, j'ai remarqué que mes chansons francophones à la suite formaient (à peu de chose près) une jolie histoire ! Le résultat est un peu (beaucoup) différent de l'idée originelle, mais ce n'est pas grave.**

**Et un grand merci à Korri, sainte beta, qui a survécu à la correction de ma fic ! (En fin de compte, la fic c'est elle qui l'a écrite et moi je suis plutôt son beta…)**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapitre 1 : T'es mon secret

Satanée Elizabeth !

A peine son congé fini, qu'il devait repartir illico avec Mister beau-sourire et sont équipe d'ahuris incompétent ! Et puis d'abord c'était un congé forcé, merci Ronon pour la persuasion…Mais dès lors le petit astrophysicien compris le bien-être que lui procuraient ces vacances : il pouvait enfin travailler à son aise, sans dérangements intempestifs de ses compères, sans incidents techniques au labo, sans visites médicales…

Car ce qui le gênait le plus, n'était autre que la présence de ce cher médecin. Il était différent des autres, juste un peu moins intelligent que lui, mais ce qu'il ressentait pour lui…Même si la chose était nouvelle, belle et tout le blabla des contes de fées, il n'y connaissait absolument rien en amour ! Qui plus est, c'était un mec… « Pas besoin de partir dans des délires, je vais tout comprendre au bout de quelques minutes », ne cessait-il de répéter dans son coin…Le résultat, deux semaines dans son pays chéri, loin des incompétents de ce monde…Il y avait au moins une chose de bien dans le stress…Remarque, plus d'inconvénients qu'autre chose.

Pff ! Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant sur cette planète…La végétation était luxuriante, le relief, omniprésent, les rochers pour se casser les pieds, disséminés dans tous les recoins possibles…

Bref, un endroit parfait si l'on est suicidaire ou mentalement dérangé…En fin de compte, le paysage ressemblait un peu à son pays…Hormis qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre signe de vie animal…Mais quand même ! Pourquoi ne pas prendre un jumper ! C'est fatiguant de marcher en amont !

«-Hey Rodney! S'exclama John.

-Humpf?

-Ca fait deux bonnes minutes que l'on a traversé la porte et vous n'avez toujours rien dis! Comme quoi les vacances forcées sont une bonne chose.

-Vous êtes heureux ? Vous avez réussi à aligner deux phrases sur moi, bravo! La prochaine fois, évitez de parler lorsqu'on vous dit d'inhaler le moins de gaz possible d'une atmosphère nocive. Déjà que vous entendre est un supplice, ne pas vous répondre est un cauchemar.

-Je retire ce que j'ai dis…

-Maintenant c'est trop tard j'ai ouvert la bouche! Vous avez entendu Carson ?

-Oui Rodney, mais le masque de papier que vous portez minimise déjà les risques. »

Et oui, embrouille à l'horizon…

Mais Beckett se retourna, et chuchota à l'oreille d'un certain astrophysicien :

« Même avec un petit rhume, on peut faire des choses. »

Oh non, c'était pire que ce qu'avait pensé Rodney! Il a affaire avec un obsédé! Jamais il ne lui aurait imaginé une telle personnalité.

Mais personne ne réagit, continuant ainsi à marcher, sans même que John et Ronon ne puissent se douter d'une quelconque histoire entre les deux scientifiques.

Peu à peu, au fil des conversations, deux groupes se formèrent : John, Ronon et Teyla ; puis les deux dadets. La distance séparant les bi, et trinômes s'allongea, jusqu'à ce que l'un l'autre ne puissent pas interagirent, puis un discret débat commença sur « l'aventure » des deux hommes :

« -Bon sang Carson, vous voulez que tout le monde entende vos propos ?!

-Mais qu'est ce qui te gêne dans ceux-ci ? Demanda le médecin.

-Chut, parlez-moi fort. Voila, la nuit dernière n'était pas une erreur, vous me l'avez déjà fais avouer, mais calmez-vous…

-Oh pardon, tu n'es pas gay ? Pourtant je pensais que…

-Là n'est pas la question ! Vous voyez, c'est…nouveau pour moi ! Je m'imaginais plutôt avec le lieutenant-colonel Carter, j'ai toujours eus un faible pour les blondes avec les cheveux courts…Bref, je pense que je ne suis pas encore prêt à…

-A… ?

-Enfin vous voyez, à faire…Hum-hum…

-Oh ça, ça ne me gêne en rien. Prend le temps qu'il te faudra ! Et tutoie-moi s'il te plaît.

-Et pourquoi devrais-je vous tutoyer ?

-On a passé une nuit dans le même lit, ça compte ?

-Bon d'accord.

_Nounours médecin d'Atlantis,  
Qu'est-ce que tu as fais en une nuit ?  
Dans ma chambre où tu m'as suivi.  
Carson, qu'est-ce t'as fais de ma vie ?! **(1)**_

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

-Oh moi ? Rien…j'ai juste chanté…

-Et tu chantes souvent sur ma personne ?

-Moi, non jamais ! C'est juste que les paroles collent bien à ce qui se passe…

-Bon, je suis d'accord avec toi.

-Hein ? D'accord de quoi ?

-Bah je te promets de rester sage et de ne pas danser nu sur la plage !

-Oh, bien. Je connaissais pas cette expression « danser nu sur la plage» mais ce n'est pas grave.

-Tu croyais vraiment que je ne connaissais pas cette musique ? Je ne savais pas que tu comprenais le français mais j'adore ce groupe.

-En plus on m'espionne !

-On entend juste dans toute la cité, une douce mélodie provenant des labos, pour en cacher une autre…

-Bref, nos sentiments sont nos secrets. Les autres n'ont pas besoin de le savoir, tout ce passe entre nous. On doit les leur cacher.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Vous…Tu n'es pas au courent ? Le p'tit blondinet…

-Celui qui est tombé des escaliers ?

-Il était gay.

-Oups, pardon, ça me semblait bizarre en effet qu'il se soit brisé tant d'os avec une simple chute…Pourquoi tu ne le dis pas à Elizabeth ?

-Il n'y en a pas qu'un ou deux…Malheureusement…

-Bien, dans ce cas, je garderais le secret.

_Ohé, toi, t'es mon secret,  
Caché, gardé, serré,  
Toi seul est mon été ! **(2)**_

-C'est bon, j'ai compris que tu la connaissais. Répliqua Rodney en donnant une torgnole à son collègue.

-Maieu, ce n'est pas ma faute si j'ai l'air dans ma tête ! »

A peine eut-il finis sa phrase, qu'une rafale des tirs provenant de fusils wraith retentit. Ils avaient été repérés par leurs ennemis. Tout se passait si vite… La détonation des semi-automatiques hurlaient dans les tympans, les vaisseaux survolaient les Atlantes, balayant le sol de leur rayon blanc…Et les wraiths, plus nombreux que jamais, s'avançaient d'un pas lourd.

Le sifflement des darts doublait les cris du colonel, seuls quelques mots échappaient au vacarme, se perdant dans l'air : «courrez», «porte», « tirez!»…Mais c'était trop tard. Ils étaient encerclés, sur cette immense montagne.

**TBC…**

**(1) Paroles d'une certaines chanson du Soldat Louis, arrangés par mes soins pour la fic. Devinez laquelle !**

**(2) Encore des paroles, de la même chanson qui plus est, mais les originelles cette fois !**

**Plusieurs suites sont en cours, faut pas les attendre avant longtemps je vous préviens. ****A part ça, bah comme d'habitude. Les reviews sont les bienvenues.**


End file.
